


Now or never

by lprock



Series: Every day is a good day for Cherik [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, M/M, Protective Charles Xavier, Protective Erik, Shaw Being Evil, charles is sooooo charles, cherik au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Charles an Erik are in love in a secret place, but nothing last forever, or yes?





	Now or never

**Author's Note:**

> If I have more time, or less tiredness, this would be a complete story lol. Hopefully will be.

“Charles, you don’t have to do it," Erik told him.

It was almost midnight and Charles was getting ready to find Shaw, the most dangerous person in the city.

“You know that if I don’t stop him now, he will come for us," Charles whispered as if the man of their nightmares could hear them.

“I don’t fucking care if he takes my life, but I will die if something happens to you," Erik replied, staring at him.

Charles was so close to him he could feel his heartbeat.

Erik was scared, but in each breath he could taste his love and passion.

Slowly, Erik took courage and kissed his lover, hard and deep, wanting to remember this night. Charles touched every part of Erik’s body as much as possible.

The noise of a car in the street broke the moment.

“It’s time," Charles whispered, putting a last kiss on his lips.

He ran outside as rain started to fall. In the dark street, a car was waiting for Charles.

“Are you sure about this, Chuck?” asked the rude driver.

“Let’s we see," Charles answered, checking his gun.

“Ok… ” the driver said, and the car disappeared in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to unearthlydust for the beta and all her help


End file.
